1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devcies, such as warheads, placed in missiles such as rockets, which have to be started up when the missile is in flight. These missiles may be launched from fixed or mobile launching stations and especially from rocket-launchers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain warheads, such as dart charges (for example armour-piercing charges), have to be fired before the missile reaches its target, for these payloads send out one or more volleys of projectiles in a manner which is determined in advance. If these volleys are to be effective, the charge must be triggered precisely, i.e., at a determined distance from the target. For example, dart-charged heads have a maximum effectiveness when they are launched at about 500 metres from the target, it being possible to launch the carrier missile at several thousand metres from the target. Therefore, the missile should have timing data so that the charge can be set off at the required time.
At the outset, the command to fire the missile is transmitted to it through a control wire. The timing data for starting up the warhead, on the other hand, is tranmitted to it by means of induction coils placed both on the carrier system and on the ammunication. However, ths system of commannd transmission has one disadvantage, namely, that it is necessary to have a carrier system fitted with coils of this type in order to be able to transmit the timing commands when the missile to be launched has a payload which must function during flight. Thus, there is a problem here relating to the standardization of both the carrier system and its ammunication.